


Duarto's House of Hair

by LaDemonessa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Bashir and Garak wander into Duarto's House of Hair for a trim after a drunken night of truth or dare where things got a bit, um, out of hand.</p><p>A sequel to Truth or Dare by Olivia Monteith:<br/>http://efiction.trekiverse.org/viewstory.php?sid=4385&chapter=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duarto's House of Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a hundred years ago as a sequel to Olivia Monteith's Truth or Dare.
> 
> http://efiction.trekiverse.org/viewstory.php?sid=4385&chapter=1
> 
> Check it out. ;p
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \---Jen

Title: Duarto's House of Hair  
Author: J.A. Ingram  
Series: DS9  
Rating: PG-13  
Codes: G/B  
Summary: Three gay hairdressers, a furvert, and our favorite couple, Garak and Bashir, share gossip about some of our most beloved Trek pairings while doin' the style thang! This is a companion piece to Olivia Monteith's 'Truth or Dare': http://efiction.trekiverse.org/viewstory.php?sid=4385&chapter=1

 

Duarto's House Of Hair  
By J.A. Ingram  
Rated PG-13, no sex just strong language and a lot of finger snapping.

Disclaimer: All of the characters herein are the property of Paramount with the exception of most of them. This story is a blatant companion piece to Olivia Montieth's Truth or Dare, and was written with her approval as this is her agreed upon cheap birthday present. The characters of Bubba, M'rk, S'tv, and the conspicuously absent Duarto belong to me and are based on real friends of mine and the gossip, uh, conversations, we've shared-as such thank you Michael, Gary, Gerald, and George. The character of Fred is also mine and is based in part of a certain ASCEM celebrity and a few other people I know back on Earth.  
Hmmm, I wonder who that could be? Near Beer anyone?  
-Jen

 

"Oh, puh-leeze! Who didn't know that was coming?"

"Well, apparently, he didn't. I heard Joe Bob ran off with some Klingon and they bought a condo near Risa."

The dark haired Bajoran chuckled a bit under his breath, "A Klingon? I hope ol' Joe Bob packed some heating pads and a dermal regenerator when he left."

"I hear that Klingons have two of every...organ in their bodies," the fair-haired man snickered.

"Every organ?" his companion's eyebrows shot up, "Imagine the possibilities-WOOF!"

"That and the pain sticks-ouch!" S'tv grinned toothily.

"Oh you slut!" M'rk slapped his arm playfully, "Heh-heh, kind of makes you give Commander Worf a second look, doesn’t it?"

"Forget him!" S'tv scoffed, "Martok's my guy. Ooh, I just love a man with that lived in look, if you know what I mean."

"You are so bad," M'rk chuckled.

"Hi, fella's," the small round Bolean said as he entered the shop, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Bubba," M'rk said soberly, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, that!" he scoffed, before pulling a purple smock out of a drawer with the words 'Duarto's House of Hair' emblazoned across it in gold, "Joe Bob and I were over a long time ago. I'm really happy for them both. Rik is a wonderful guy...for a Klingon."

"Are you serious?" S'tv asked disbelievingly before M'rk jabbed him with a sharp elbow, "Watch it," he hissed then added in a lower voice, "Bitch."

"I'm fine," Bubba shrugged happily, "After all, I do have Herman."

"Well, you look great!" M'rk smiled widely.

"You think?" the Bolean preened as he did a small half turn, "I bought it at Charis' yesterday."

M'rk made a show of admiring the blue and white linen pantsuit, "I love it; it really sets your skin off nicely."

"I thought so," Bubba agreed before walking over to the appointment calendar.

"Someone's been binging again, I swear he's gaining back all of the weight," S'tv whispered lowly.

"It's the outfit," M'rk returned softly, "It makes his ass look huge."

"Or maybe Ol' Herm's just that good?" he smirked.

"You're bad!" M'rk swatted him.

"Where's Duarto?" Bubba asked from across the room.

"Oh, he and that woman are visiting her parents on Bajor." M'rk said stiffly.

"That woman?" S'tv chuckled, "You mean his wife?"

"Fuck off S'tv!" Bubba said as he walked back over, "Can't you see you're upsetting him?"

"I'm not upset!" M'rk insisted, "I certainly don't care if Duarto wants to throw his life away on some little piece of bleach blonde trash. I mean, we're just friends, nothing more-never have been," the Bolean and the other Bajoran exchanged quick disbelieving glances, "Don't look like that-honestly! So he married the little tramp-so what? I'm not bitter," he shrugged, "If he wants to spend the rest of his life in a closet, that's his business."

"Well, I guess that means I'm the only one here getting laid on a regular basis-other than Duarto, of course," S'tv said smugly despite the murderous glares of his companions, "Lt. Weinstock and I are gloriously happy-in fact, I think he's on the verge of asking me to move in with him."

"I'm so glad you and Hiney are getting along so well," M'rk smiled brittlely.

"Hymie and I," he glared, "are getting along wonderfully, thank you."

"Time to open!" Bubba chirped up happily, "And the first customer is..." he checked the book, "Fred."

"Oh shit!" S'tv groaned.

"Oh yes!" M'rk smiled maliciously as Bubba opened the door, "Pedicure anyone?"

"Prophet's, I hate doing his feet!" he groaned, "They smell worse than Morn's breath at happy hour."

"Tough!" M'rk said sticking his tongue out defiantly.

"No thank you Sister-Girl!" he said with a head toss and a snap, "I know where that's been."

"Jealous."

"Hey, cool it!" Bubba interrupted, "Put on your work faces boys, it's time to act like professionals." Just then, a tall alien with long shaggy hair all over his body came through the door. His only apparel was a loincloth and a baseball cap that said 'Doggy Stylin', "Morning, Fred."

"Yo," the shaggy alien replied, "Hey Sneeze."

"S'tv," the Bajoran corrected stiffly.

"Whatever. I got something growing under my big toenail-check it out will ya?"

"Gloves?" M'rk asked holding out a pair.

"I will pay you to take this client," S'tv hissed, “I will clean your quarters for a month-anything! Just please don't make me touch his stank-ass feet."

"Enjoy," he smiled walking away.

S'tv glared murderously for a second before turning back to the alien, "Have a seat."

Fred plopped down gracelessly, "Oh, and my crotch has been itching lately-any chance of getting a bikini wax?" at S'tv's silent stare the creature added, "The constable won't let me go au naturel and this loincloth gets pretty hot. The boys gotta breathe, ya know?" he grinned toothily.

"I'm in hell," the man muttered to himself before taking out a large file.

"Hey, not to short this time," he growled, "I use those to pick the corn out of my teeth."

"ew."

"Who's my first victim?" M'rk asked walking over to Bubba.

"Garak," the Bolean grinned.

"Today is looking up," M'rk's smile broadened.

"I don't see how you two can get so worked up over a Cardassian," S'tv bitched.

"The man is sexy, that's why!" Bubba snorted, "Those eyes, that voice..."

"That body!" M'rk added lasciviously, "Cardassian or not, that man is a gift sent from gay heaven!"

"He might be straight," S'tv said truculently.

"Oh puh-leeze!" M'rk burst out.

"He is gay!" Bubba exclaimed, "No man with that much style can possibly be straight!"

M'rk nodded, "Besides, he's always hanging around Dr. Bashir, I mean, how obvious is that little arrangement, hmmm?"

"The Doctor is straight!" S'tv insisted.

"He looks too damn pretty to be straight," M'rk scoffed.

"He does look good in a teddy," the hairy alien agreed. Silence ensued, "Well, he does."

"I don't even want to know," S'tv said getting back to the arduous task before him, "Besides, I think Dr. Bashir is much sexier than Garak."

"So says the man who thinks Martok's cute," he shuddered, "Rugged good looks my ass! He not only looks lived in, he looks borrowed, rented, and put on layaway!” He emphasized his words with a snap of his fingers, “Hello!"

"That was so lame," Bubba said before sighing, "but he does have a point-Bashir is a total stud muffin."

"Try cream puff," M'rk said primping in the mirror, "He's so damn naive he wouldn't know what to do with Garak even if he had him. Mr. Garak needs someone who's been around the block a few times to keep him *satisfied*."

"Well, you have been around the block a few times," the other Bajoran agreed, "Hell, you've been around that block so many times the streets are named after you." He paused, "The street corners, anyway."

"Bitch," M'rk lisped, "You can go bite my ass, S'tv! I happen to think that man is hot!"

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well get ready to burn, boys; here he comes," Bubba said looking across the promenade to the advancing figure, "Hello Garak," he greeted sweetly and with an almost excessive amount of teeth.

"Gentlemen," the Cardassian nodded in greeting.

"Over here Garak," M'rk smiled widely, "What can I do for you today?"

"Talk about a loaded question," S'tv snickered under his breath.

"Just my usual cut, thank you." he said sitting down.

"Oh, come on Garak!" M'rk said brightly, "Aren't you in the mood for something different?" At S'tv's poorly concealed laughter his smile dimmed slightly, "I mean, with your hair. Nothing too radical, just a bodywave and a rinse? Maybe some frosted tips to bring out your lovely," he sighed, “eyes.”

“Gag,” the other Bajoran muttered with a disgusted look.

"Just a trim," he said shaking his head.

M'rk smiled flirtatiously as he placed a smock over Garak's shoulders, "One of these days, Garak; I will have my way with you."

"Wishful thinking," S'tv snickered lowly.

"So, Garak," Bubba cut in deflecting the look of pure venom M'rk aimed toward S'tv, "What's new on your side of the promenade?"

"I'm having a sale on Vulcan silks," he replied as M'rk leaned he chair back and began to scrub his scalp, "and I have some very interesting designs from the Pleiades sector."

"I really should take Hymie shopping," S'tv sighed, "I really do love him but he has no taste whatsoever."

"Surprised anyone? No, I didn't think so," M'rk said in a sing-song tone.

"Look, M'rk..." the fair Bajoran man began angrily.

"Mr. Garak," Bubba said jumping in, "did you hear what happened at Quark's last night?"

"No, I haven't," he said appearing interested.

"Well, I heard that Constable Odo was hanging around Quark's bar when some Cordite trader started hitting on Major Kira. The word is that he walked over and sent the guy packing. Well! Major Kira got up out of her chair and cussed him up, down, and sideways saying that she could damn well take care of herself and didn't he have better things to do with his time than hang around her," the Bolean pursed his lips and twisted his neck in emphasis, before making a dismissive gesture with the hand not holding the laser trimmer, "I thought Odo was going to totally lose it but he just agreed with her and walked off."

"I saw that," Fred said, "Man, that Kira oughta get laid or something. She's been a total bitch lately."

"Oh, please!" S'tv scoffed, "She sees more action than the front Lines! It's Odo that's in need; she just needs a Midol."

"That's probably it," Fred said thoughtfully, "Although when I suggested that to her she got kinda pissed."

Bubba rolled his eyes before speaking, "Well, I think there's something going on between those two. They've been at each other's throats for months."

"I don't think it's her throat Odo's after," M'rk chuckled.

Bubba turned to the Cardassian, "You and he are friendly, Garak; what do you think?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say we were friendly, but...there do appear to be some heated emotions there," he replied thoughtfully.

"Heated emotions?" M'rk snorted, "Try hot, raging hormones! The girl is in need."

"She's crazy not to go after the man," S'tv leered, "Talk about mastering the possibilities-with Mr. ‘Fully Adjustable’ in her bed she could throw away the batteries for good!"

"Let's not get too graphic, please," Garak winced, "As it is I may never be able to look the Major in the face again."

"Who cares about her face?" the hairy alien leered.

"You're a pervert, Fred," S'tv glared at him.

"Sure am," he agreed cheerfully, "Only it's fur-vert, thank you."

"Hello," came a voice at the door, "Got room for a walk-in?"

"Doctor," Garak greeted as M'rk snipped at his hair, "I didn't know you came here."

"I don't usually," he shrugged as Bubba led him over to a chair and draped a smock over him, "It's just that my regular barber was busy and I'm on a rather tight schedule today."

"Thank Gods," Bubba tsked, "The man is a butcher and these split ends! I'm going to have to give you a protein pack."

"Don't go to any trouble, please," the Doctor insisted, "I just wanted a trim."

"Trouble?" the Bolean scoffed, “after what you did for my cousin, Jer`i, it's no trouble at all."

"What happened to Jer`i?" M'rk asked.

"I'm really not allowed to discuss my patients," the Doctor apologized.

"I am," Bubba chuckled, "She and her boyfriend got a little adventurous one night and..."

"I really don't think we should be discussing this," the Doctor reddened.

"Sez you-go on Bubba," S'tv urged.

"Anyway there were these duranium handcuffs somebody got from station security and..."

"What do you have planned for lunch today, Doctor?" Garak cut in.

"Nothing much. To tell you the truth I'll be lucky to catch a sandwich at my desk."

"Dinner then; I understand they've just opened a new restaurant that serves Earth food."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you at 19:30 hours?" He offered with a smile.

"Perfect," the tailor said as M'rk began to blow dry his hair.

"Are you sure you won't have the protein pack?" Bubba asked as he began to snip away.

"No time today, I'm afraid," he smiled politely.

"How's Chief O'Brien?" Garak asked suddenly, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's visiting Keiko on Bajor," Julian said, "It's the first time they've been together in months."

"Hey, thanks!" Fred said as he wiggled his toes, "Now how about that bikini wax?"

"Unfortunately, I have another appointment-sorry." S'tv said, not sorry at all, "Try for another time-say next Tuesday."

"You're off Tuesday's," Bubba frowned.

"I know," the Bajoran said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you enjoy helping Fred so much!" M'rk smiled toothily, "We wouldn't want to steal away your favorite client, now would we, Bubba?"

"Oh no," the Bolean replied quickly, "In fact, I think S'tv has an opening at noon tomorrow."

"Actually, he has several openings; it's just a matter of finding one that's not being filled at the moment," M'rk said with false gaiety as he walked over to the appointment calendar, "Why, yes! He has a small opening at 09:00--which is unusual for him in that his openings are usually pretty stretched out."

"Especially with those hips," Bubba said under breath causing the Doctor to choke slightly.

"Shall I pencil you in?"

"Sure, see ya Sneeze! Oh, and Doc?" the alien paused.

"Fred," the Doctor acknowledged reluctantly.

"I hope you didn't catch a cold from the other night," he waved, "You must have been freezing--either that or you might want to switch to boxers. It might help loosen things up down there, y'know?"

"Bye Fred," the Doctor said coolly.

"Bye," the alien smiled, "Oh, and I was just kidding about the whole prostitution thing-honest."

"Leave Fred," Bashir gritted out over Garak's soft chuckles.

As the hairy alien left Bubba looked around in confusion, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said quickly.

"The good Constable might not be so quick to agree Doctor," Garak said his eyes bright with humor.

"Okay, dish!" Bubba insisted as he brushed the last of the hair off the Doctor's shoulders.

"It's nothing," Julian said getting up and turning to the Bolean, "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," he said waving him off.

"I'll walk you out, Doctor," Garak said rising as well.

The three men watched in interest as the Doctor and the Tailor walked away, heads close as they talked in a hushed whisper.

"Ummm Hmmm!" Bubba said crossing his arms, "Tell me there's not something going on there."

"I still say Bashir's straight," S'tv insisted, "I mean, he dated Leeta for Prophet's sake!"

"Anybody could have Leeta!" M'rk snorted, "Hell, Rom had Leeta!"

"Um, um, um-and you know that had to hurt, gay or not," Bubba tsked,"Dumped for a Ferengi-no wonder the boy went Cardassian." 

"And what was it Fred said about a teddy?" M'rk asked roundly, "Maybe the good Doctor's not so naive after all."

"No, just way twisted," Bubba laughed.

"So speaks the man with more leather than a Xena re-run!" M'rk snorted.

"Well, one does want to project a bit of mystery now and again," he fluttered his lashes coyly.

"Sorry, Honey, but that vole's been out of the halter top for years!" the Bajoran returned.

"Who's next?" M'rk asked sweeping the floor.

"Dax," S'tv grinned looking up from the appointment book, "Talk about an interesting sex life!"

"I personally don't see the appeal of a Klingon," Bubba said sourly, "I mean, other than the deep voices, rippling muscles, and incredible sex drive, what else is there?"

"A pleasure induced coma for one!" M'rk gave him a disbelieving glance, "I thought you said you were over Joe Bob?"

"I am," the Bolean shrugged, "I'm just bitter, okay?"

"'Nuff said," S'tv smirked, "I do sometimes wonder though what Dax thinks about when she's in bed with Worf-I mean, I've heard stories about Curzon. The man was a walking, talking orgy!"

"I mean, what is she thinking?" M'rk wondered aloud, "'I've seen bigger-Hell, I've been bigger'."

"What I want to know, is who wears the pants in that little family?" Bubba asked.

"Maybe they take turns? After all-this is the mechanical age and it would explain all those prune juices," S'tv replied archly.

"You go, Girl!" Bubba snapped his fingers, "Oh wait, here she comes. Take notes boys; after all, she has seven lifetimes under her belt!"

"And under everyone else's belt as well,” S’tv chuckled, "Who knows M'rk, maybe she'll share a few tricks that can even get you laid."

"Well, Prophet's know, you've turned enough tricks not to need the extra study time, right dearie?" M'rk said with a saccharine edge.

"Bitch."

"Ho."

"Cool it Kids! Here she comes," Bubba smiled, "I don't know about you, but I've got a feeling that today is starting to look up!"

LATER THAT SAME DAY...

“Naked? Are you sure?”

“Very sure, honey,” Bubba said, teasing up Jadzia’s ‘do.

“I can’t believe I missed it,” Jadzia said. “I would have loved to have been a fly on that wall ”

A look of disgust crossed S’tv’s finely boned features, “Why would anyone want to sleep with that man, anyway? I just do *not* get the attraction.”

“That’s what we keep asking ourselves every time we see you and Hiney,” M’rk lisped.

“Watch it, bitch,” S’tv said, “What *Hymie* and I have is perfectly natural. What Bubba is talking about should be illegal.”

A grin lit up Dax’s face, “Only in a red state and only if you do it right ”

S’tv snorted, “Well honey, you would be the one to know that, wouldn’t you?”

“Now, now, don’t get catty just because he’s taken now and you didn’t get a shot at him first ” M’rk snickered.

Very slowly, S’tv turned a hateful eye toward the other Bajoran man, “Take that back.”

“I’m not taking anything back,” M’rk looked into the mirror and groomed one of his eyebrows, “You *are* his favorite, after all. He always has you do all of his manicures.”

A playful grin lit up Bubba’s blue features, “Oooh, I’ll bet he’s been flirting with you for years! Was he a big tipper?” He asked, pursing his lips.

The darker haired Bajoran snickered, “Yeah, S’tv, was it a BIG 'tip' or a little one?”

Wagging a finger at his companions in an obscene gesture, S’tv said, “Fuck all of you That’s disgusting That man is a pervert, always has been and the fact that he wound up naked in the middle of Quark’s back room, just proves it ”

“At least y’all didn’t have to see it,” Bubba shook his head in disgust. “Nog asked me to help him get some bottles from the back and, whoop! There it was. I mean, I had no idea you could even do that and not wind up in traction or something. I swear, the man must be double jointed ”

“Still,” Jadzia said slowly, “I’m glad Morn found somebody, even if it was Quark. I always knew there was a reason he let him keep that big of a bar tab.”

The End?

Author's Note: This was meant for fun and laughs and I hope nobody's toesies got stepped on…and if they did, get a life. ;p


End file.
